It's about time
by kagekamay
Summary: Rachel and Quinn need a little help recognizing their feelings for each other. faberry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first time writing anything for Glee so please be nice and let me know what you think. This has been floating around in my head for a while and I needed to get it down so I could continue with my other fic. As always R&R Enjoy! Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee

* * *

Rachel Berry couldn't focus. Hell she could barely breathe, because Quinn Fabray had her arm around her. Mr. Schue had ended glee early, and everyone was sitting around chatting before they had to leave. Rachel had somehow found herself next to Quinn, who was talking to Mercedes about something or other (Rachel wasn't very interested in the current topic of conversation). Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, Quinn had carelessly thrown her arm around the diva, temporarily causing Rachel to freeze with the sudden overload of emotions pouring over her.

Ever since the babygate incident, Quinn and Rachel had started to tentatively become friends, except Rachel wanted more. She couldn't deny that her heart sped up whenever Quinn so much as looked in her direction. At first, Rachel had tried to deny her growing attraction, forcing herself to like Finn, even dating him. Still, no matter what she did, she couldn't keep away from the blonde cheerleader. Her heart fluttered again as Quinn shifted next to her, laughing at something Mercedes smiled to herself. She loved when Quinn's face lit up like that. She had seen it more often lately, which just proved the former head Cheerio had changed. She wanted to believe that their new friendship may be part of the reason for it, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Even if she could never be involved romantically with Quinn there was no harm in staying friends and appreciating her from afar right?

"Ready to go?" Rachel brought herself back to the present and willed herself to stay in control as she looked into her favorite pair of hazel eyes.

"Uhh yes that would be greatly appreciated, Quinn." She cursed herself for her unnatural failure at articulation, but the blonde didn't seem to notice her nervousness. Quinn smiled and withdrew her arm as she stood up.

"Okay let me just grab my Cheerios bag from the locker room."

"Then I shall accompany you," Rachel said primly, smoothing out her skirt as she stood up. Quinn rolled her eyes, but continued to smile as Rachel led the way out of the choir room.

The moment they exited the room, Rachel's mouth was going a mile minute about this and that and what song she thought they should choose for Sectionals this year and how Quinn had an amazing voice but should think about taking lessons from her. Through it all, Quinn was surprised how content she was to just listen and let Rachel talk. A couple months ago, she would have been mortified that she was talking to the social pariah that was Rachel Berry. Now, the same girl she had been determined to hurt in every way possible was one of the few people Quinn could count on. Throughout the pregnancy, she had stuck around after everyone else seemed to have abandoned her. Despite what Quinn had put her through, Rachel had stepped in and protected the blonde, providing the support that she desperately needed. When her parents had kicked her out, it was Rachel that took her in and insisted she move in with her.

The better Quinn got to know Rachel, the more she found herself being naturally drawn to the diva, constantly hovering by her side. She had grown to love certain things about Rachel and found that she was barely tolerable after you got past the overly dramatic rants and excessive use of argyle. That was when she realized she couldn't keep her eyes off of Rachel, and her heart quickened when the diva caught her looking and quickly looked away. When Rachel and Finn had gotten back together, it had taken all of the Cheerio's control to not rip the idiot's head off when he so much as held Rachel's hand. She was jealous of how much attention Rachel was giving him, and it was only then that she admitted what she had been trying to hide behind insults and pornographic bathroom drawings: she was gay for Berry.

"Weren't you going to retrieve your bag from the locker room? Quinn?"

The blonde stared blankly at the confused expression on the girl's face.

"What? Oh yeah." She had been standing in front of the door to the locker room for a good ten seconds already and Rachel was giving her a weird look.

Quinn ducked her head, trying not to make eye contact with Rachel as she hurried into the locker room. Thankfully, the room seemed to be deserted when Quinn walked inside. She spotted her Cheerios bag and strode over to pick it up when she heard a distinct moan coming from behind the next row of lockers followed by something slamming into the lockers.

"Oh my god S don't stop," moaned a voice.

_Could that be…_ She stuck her head around and came face to face with - "S, B, really?" The two girls broke apart from what had been a heated makeout session. Brittany's arms were pinned above her head by Santana who had been in the middle of pulling down the Cheerio's skirt.

"Well, Fabray, this was an empty locker room until you barged in here," Santana sneered, quickly straightening her girlfriend's skirt and releasing her arms.

"It's okay, babe," Brittany smiled, "Quinn can watch if she wants."

The Latina's eyes widened and she growled playfully, "You are so hot," and she pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss. Quinn blushed as her two best friends continued to ignore her, content to get lost in each other.

"Quinn what are you – oh." Rachel gaped at the display before her and blushed an even deeper shade than Quinn.

With a groan, Santana broke away from Brittany again, "Really if I wanted people to see me get my mack on with my girl I would've made a sex tape."

"Well actually Santana, I wouldn't encourage that particular course of action, considering the possible implications that would have for you and Brittany," Rachel couldn't stop herself from babbling.

The Latina rolled her eyes, "It was sarcasm manhands, chill."

"Don't call her that," Quinn snapped. She hated that nickname that she had given to Rachel. It made her ashamed of all the times she had bullied the brunette and she didn't need Santana reminding her of that.

The Latina raised an eyebrow at the blonde's outburst, unaccustomed to her friend defending the diva. Rachel was staring at Quinn too, but her expression was one of amazement. Had Quinn really just stuck up for her? Sure they were friends, but it still felt strange…not that Rachel was complaining. There was something appealing about having Quinn Fabray defend her.

"Whatever Q," Santana shrugged while Brittany resumed nipping affectionately at her neck.

"Is that really necessary? We're standing right here!" the blonde squeaked averting her eyes.

Brittany lifted her head from Santana's neck, eliciting another groan and a mumbled curse from Santana.

"Well both of you like it," she sounded confused. "And isn't this what you want to do with Rachel anyway, Quinn?"

Quinn's heart stopped at Brittany's assumption. _What the hell? How did she figure it out?_ She stuttered and found she had no answer except to gaze at the floor stupidly. Rachel too had started panicking when Brittany correctly pointed out she liked the two making out. It was hot after all, but wait a sec…did she just say _Quinn_ wanted to do that with _her?_ An unbidden image popped into Rachel's mind then. Quinn, softly pressing her lips against Rachel's as she pushed her into the lockers..slowly moving her hands down Rachel's body.._NO cant't think that right now_. The diva tried to ignore the knot that had formed in her abdomen as she had pictured the could practically feel Quinn's fingers ghosting across her skin. She shivered and glanced up at Brittany who was still standing there with a knowing look on her face. _I've got to deny this now. For both of our sakes…and if she's right about Quinn well..get yourself together Berry and get out of this first!_ Clearing her throat nervously, she tried to play off the incident.

"I'm sorry but I believe you are mistaken, Brittany. You see, Quinn is merely uncomfortable with the current level of affection you are showing with Santana, and not reacting to your speculation about her possible romantic feelings towards me, of which I am sure are nonexistent. Even though I see nothing wrong with that if she did," she added hastily.

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh get your asses out of the closet already!"

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about Lopez?" Quinn snapped. She wasn't going to let Santana Lopez talk to her like that even if it was true. She stared down her friend who stared right back.

"I'm talking about how pathetic it is that both of you are pining after the other one when it's pretty damn obvious you like each other!"

"I assure you I have no idea what you're refering to," Rachel muttered, quailing under the intensity of Santana's gaze.

"Oh I think you do, Berry." She took a threatening step toward Rachel, but a pale arm shot out to grab her.

"San, this isn't working. Maybe we should just leave them be for now." Brittany stroked her girlfriend's hair, trying to calm her down.

Santana growled but she relented and relaxed under Brittany's gentle touch. "Fine. We can let them sort out whatever twisted emotional crap they have."

Quinn and Rachel sighed to themselves in relief thinking the accusations were done.

"Well this has been a rather stimulating conversation, but Quinn and I must be going now. We have to get ready for family game night and tonight is monopoly which is looking to be-"

"Oh we're not done with you yet Berry." Santana grinned deviously and whispered something conspiratorially in Brittany's ear. Brittany squealed and clapped with excitement before turning to Quinn and Rachel.

"Santana promises to shut up about the two of you if and only if..." Brittany leaned toward them and whispered so low they almost missed her next words.

"...you kiss each other."

Quinn felt a jolt in her stomach and somewhere in her mind she realized she had been given an open invitation to kiss Rachel Berry. It wasn't as if she hadn't fantasized about this before, how could she not when Rachel's lips looked so soft and inviting. Still, there was no way the diva would let her just kiss her since a friend told her to, so she masked her disappointment behind anger.

"No way! This is messed up! We're leaving now come on Rachel!" She grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her out of the locker room, ignoring Santana's parting call of "Knew you didn't have the balls Q!"

The locker room door had barely shut when she felt Rachel holding her back from stomping down the hallway.

"Quinn." The tone made the blonde pause, fear building in her chest.

"Yeah?" She didn't turn to face Rachel, too scared of what would happen if her eyes found those beautiful brown irises. She knew Rachel was going to demand answers, and she wasn't sure she could keep lying.

"Look what happened back there meant nothing. Brittany doesn't know what she's talking about I mean we're just really good friends and even though you are beautiful I wouldn't want to kiss you or anything so-"

"Quinn even though it is adorable that you are picking up my habit of rambling please shut up."

Quinn gaped and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Rachel called her adorable.

Rachel took a deep breath forced Quinn around to look at her. Quinn saw the lust in Rachel's eye, but she could tell the girl was holding it in check, afraid of what Quinn would do if she went too far. Time seemed to slow down as the two girls stared at each other, waiting with bated breath to see if the other would make a move. Quinn tentatively moved forward, slowly closing the space between them until her lips were mere centimeters from Rachel's. She could feel Rachel's erratic breathing against her face and she paused, worried that she had moved too quickly.

Before Quinn could pull away, Rachel fisted both hands in her hair and tugged her head down, crashing her lips against Quinn's. A moan escaped from Quinn's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling herself as close to the other girl as possible. The feel of Rachel's lips against hers had awoken something in her that had lain dormant. She wanted - no _needed_ this. She needed to feel every inch Rachel to prove that she was hers now. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth as at the moment Quinn detached her mouth from Rachel's instead choosing to latch onto the brunette's neck.

"Quinn," Rachel gasped running her hands down blonde's back causing her to shiver. Quinn bit down hard on Rachel's neck, satisfied with the knowledge that it would leave a bruise the next day.

"Mine," she murmured trailing kisses along Rachel's jawline until their lips connected again. She tugged gently at Rachel's bottom lip causing the diva to moan yet again. Quinn traced Rachle's lips with her own tongue, wordlessly asking permission. Rachel complied and their tongues met, battling each other for dominance.

Neither of them heard the locker door open behind them until Brittany's voice behind them made them jump. "You were right Santana! Quinn's about to fuck Rachel in the hallway."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror and she quickly pushed Quinn away from her. Quinn turned around to growl at Brittany in frustration, "When will the two of you just learn to leave us alone!"

Brittany giggled and blew Quinn a kiss before disappearing back into the locker room. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked up at Quinn mischievously.

"You know my dad's aren't going to be home until seven, and that way we won't have to deal with Brittany and Santana."

Quinn grinned at her and swiftly moved in for another kiss that left Rachel breathless. "Let's see if we can finally put that sound proof room of yours to use."

* * *

**Well there you go :) This is all I planned to write but if you guys think I should do more let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! I'm wrapping up the oneshot here because I'm choosing to focus on another fic I'm in the process of writing which will be faberry with angst. Still, I couldn't stop the faberry fluffiness from pouring out of my brain so I posted it! Just to make things a little clearer, this is season two and Quinn is living with the Berrys like she had been during her pregnancy. Her mom hasn't asked her to come home yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but if I did Bartie would never exist. Brittana FTW!

* * *

"Quinn, if we are going to fully use the limited amount of time we have we have to go now!"

Quinn giggled at the adorable pout on Rachel's face as the girl dragged her to Quinn's car.

"Rachel, we have three hours that's plenty of time to get home and fool around."

The brunette huffed and turned around, placing both of her hands on her hips giving Quinn _that _look. Quinn's eyes widened. _Oh gosh_ _she's going to rant_.

Sure enough Rachel didn't disappoint.

"Quinn, I have been planning for the possible scenario that would involve you and I in a romantic situation, and if my calculations are correct we will need at least four hours for a satisfactory amount of lovemaking. Of course we could save some time if we quote on quote did it in your car, but I would rather not mar our first time by having it be in a constricted space, unless you find that arrangement agreeable."

Quinn gaped at the brunette, trying to process everything the girl had said. She knew she probably shouldn't be surprised that Rachel had planned a scenario, but it was still unnerving.

"F-four hours?" she squeaked, "Doesn't that seem a little extreme?"

Rachel sighed and grabbed Quinn's wrist to resume dragging her to the car, "Not at all Quinn. You see I left open the option of you panicking once we were making out on my bed and leaving in a rush. That would leave me approximately two hours to hunt you down, convince you that your feelings are perfectly normal and you're not going to hell before bringing you back to my house to finish where we left off. In reality, we would only need an hour."

"Um okay, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have gay panic once we get home."

"Oh good!" Rachel exclaimed as they arrived at Quinn's car. "that gives us plenty of time."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes that's what I've been trying to tell – oh nevermind."

She clicked her keys and Rachel tore open the passenger's door and looked at the blonde expectantly.

"Are you coming?"

The cheerleader tried to suppress a laugh as Rachel bounced up and down in her seat, before climbing into the driver's seat beside her.

The drive seemed to last a lot longer than the usual ten minutes, but Quinn blamed Rachel who had found it necessary to make out at every single stoplight. They had gotten quite a few people mad when Quinn didn't notice the light had changed to green. Now they were finally home and Quinn was determined to get Rachel back for the teasing. Smirking she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out to open Rachel's door. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise but she smiled and got out of the car.

"Thank you Quinn, I appreciate th - mmph"

Quinn had leaned down and captured her lips, simultaneously pressing Rachel's back into her car.

"You really shouldn't tease me like that," she murmured, "especially when I'm driving."

Rachel let out a whimper and tried to push Quinn away, "Qu-Quinn, we should wait until we're inside."

The blonde smirked and swiftly moved her thigh between Rachel's legs, eliciting a gasp from the diva.

"Yes we _should, _but I'm tempted to just take you out here."

Rachel was torn. She really _really_ wanted Quinn to keep going, but she wasn't prepared to let her neighbors see her in a compromising situation. Before the cheerleader could react, Rachel had locked their lips together again, and Quinn was relaxing into her touch. Rachel smirked and quickly pushed the blonde away from her triumphantly.

"Patience is a virtue, Quinnie," She laughed before sauntering up the driveway to her door.

Quinn growled at being denied but chose to follow Rachel silently to the door. No sooner had the door unlocked then Quinn had Rachel pinned against the hallway wall.

"I'm not patient, Rachel. You should know that by now."

Rachel felt her retort die in her mouth as she looked at the blonde. _God Quinn was beautiful_. She stared into her hazel eyes, lost in the depth of emotion that they still held in spite of the lust dancing in them. Slowly, she brought up a hand to cup the blonde's face and moved closer.

"Rachel, honey is that you?"

_Shit! _Her heart stopped and she found herself pushing Quinn away from herself for the second time in five minutes.

"D-daddy? I thought you weren't going to be home until seven."

James Berry came striding into the hallway and smiled knowingly at Rachel.

"No, the conference isn't until tomorrow."

Quinn had been standing frozen ever since they had been interrupted, but at James' words she threw Rachel a disbelieving look before storming off to her room.

James raised an eyebrow at her unusual behavior and turned back to Rachel.

"Is Quinn feeling okay?"

"Yes daddy, she's just tired from school today. I'll go talk to her."

Rachel raced past her dad to apologize to Quinn while James chuckled to himself. Those two weren't fooling anyone.

When Rachel got to Quinn's room, the blonde was on her bed, knees drawn to her chest clutching her pillow while staring murderously at the opposite wall. She turned her gaze to Rachel as the diva cautiously closed the door.

"What the hell, Rachel?" she hissed, "You said they wouldn't be home!"

Rachel crossed over to the bed and sat down next to Quinn, "Sorry I got the days mixed up. I mean it was partially your fault for being that close to me while I was trying to remember whether they would be gone today or tomorrow."

The cheerio growled in frustration and threw her pillow at the wall and fell back on top of her bed.

"I can't believe I got cockblocked by your dad."

Rachel snorted and laid down on her side next to Quinn, her head propped up on her elbow.

"I think it's biologically impossible for you to be cockblocked, Quinn."

"You know what I mean. And this is your fault! We could have stayed at school and found a place."

"And have Brittany and Santana watching our every move? No thank you."

"Still better than doing nothing," the blonde mumbled.

"Oh my god, Quinn, are you pouting?"

"No!" The cheerio rolled over with her back to Rachel.

Rachel smiled at the girl's antics and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I think I can make it up to you."

Quinn frowned and rolled over to face the brunette.

"How?"

Rachel grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before hopping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Rachel?" Quinn called after her, but the diva was choosing to ignore her.

She moved to follow Rachel out the door, but Rachel's voice stopped her.

"Don't you DARE take one step off of that bed Quinn Fabray!"

The cheerio paled and scrambled back onto the bed. The last thing she wanted was an angry Rachel on her hands.

Ten minutes later Rachel reappeared at the door, hiding something behind her back. Her attempts were useless though because Quinn knew exactly what she was hiding. Her mouth watered at the familiar smell and she eyed Rachel hungrily.

"Why are you hiding bacon behind you?"

Rachel smiled and revealed the most beautiful sight known to Quinn: a plateful of bacon still sizzling. She grabbed the plate and started gobbling up the bacon, ignoring Rachel's surprised gasp.

"rnkhk ooo," Quinn mumbled through her mouthful of bacon goodness.

"Your welcome, but that's only part of my surprise."

Quinn looked up from the plate and raised an eyebrow at Rachel. Thankfully, she had the sense to swallow the rest of the bacon before asking.

"What's the other part?"

Rachel pointed to a white card that Quinn had somehow missed in the middle of her bacon frenzy. The blonde picked up it up and stared at the words written on it surrounded by a innmuerable amount of gold stars.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

She smiled to herself and looked up at Rachel who was fidgeting nervously.

"I mean I know this is all happening a little fast, but I really like you Quinn and I was wondering if you feel the same because I mean you did kiss me and that must mean something but if you think this is a horrible idea just say so and we can pretend like this never happened."

Quinn slowly got up from the bed and moved until she was standing in front of Rachel.

"Rach I know I've said this before but you talk _way_ too much."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Quinn stopped her rant by planting a kiss firmly on her lips. She pulled away before it could turn into something more, but she stayed close to Rachel, their foreheads touching.

"That's a yes, Rach."

Rachel backed away from Quinn and covered her mouth, an expression of horror on her face.

"Y-you kissed me!"

Quinn frowned, "Um yeah I didn't think you would have a problem with that."

"But you just had bacon! Now I have dead pig on my mouth!"

She ran from the room shouting more about dead pigs coming to haunt her while Quinn collapsed on the floor laughing at the brunette's antics. This was definitely the start of an interesting relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Okay I surrender! I have decided to give up trying to end this fic and continue it indefinitely. Thank you again for the reviews! They really pushed me to continue this, so prepare for more fluff and maybe a plot if I can squeeze one in ;) I'll switch between updating this fic and my other one, which is going to be interesting since they're completely different. Anyway, I must stop rambling now but if you guys have any suggestions please let me know! This chapter has some Brittana, but don't worry there's still plenty of Faberry!

**AN2:** To make this a little clearer, this fic is AU during Auditions. Sam will appear later along with Sunshine. Also, established Brittana (obviously) and Finn and Rachel broke up over the summer.

skyline33 Tumahimik ka na bunso! You know I was preoccupied with shtuff…like cupcakes…and I accept that I exhibit Rachel like qualities at times but I do not believe it has developed to the degree where I have earned the nickname "Ray Ray." ;)

Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

As always R&R

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee

The alarm beeped insistently next to Quinn, but she groaned and hit the snooze button and brought the small brunette in her arms closer. Rachel snuggled into Quinn sighing contentedly when the blonde kissed her forehead.

"Rach, it's time to get up." Quinn whispered.

The diva scrunched up her eyes and shook her head. Quinn chuckled and threw the covers off of Rachel.

"Come on, you would never forgive me if you missed your daily morning workouts."

Rachel groaned and squinted up at the blonde, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn.

"Quinnn, I can skip it this morning. I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend right now."

The blonde felt her heart swell at the word girlfriend. It just sounded so right coming from Rachel, as if everything had finally started to fall into place for Quinn. She gazed down at the diva, who did look rather cute with her bed hair, and was tempted to give in to her. In the end though, duty won over pleasure.

"No, we both have school and I have early morning Cheerio's practice. Now get up lazy!"

Rachel sighed and mumbled under her breath before rolling over to the edge of the bed.

"Very well. Since you insist on forcing me to give up the extra ten minutes I could have spent cuddling with you in favor of preparing for yet another torturous day of mediocre education, I insist you pick out my outfit for today. I have to look presentable if I am to be introduced as Quinn Fabray's girlfriend."

Quinn bit her lip and looked at Rachel nervously. She was afraid it was going to come to this. She had spent all last night thinking about how to tell Rachel her feelings on the matter without it ending with the diva yelling at her for being a coward. She fidgeted with her tanktop and hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed next to Rachel. The diva was frowning at her, confused at her sudden shift in behavior. _Well it's now or never_.

"Actually, Rach, I was wondering if we could keep our relationship between the two of us."

The cheerio saw the flash of hurt in the other girl's eyes and she quickly babbled on before Rachel got the wrong idea.

"It's just surreal for me right now. I mean, I've wanted you longer than I've realized, and now that I have you I don't want to screw this up. Please I just need some time to get used to the idea of being with you before we go public."

The singer nodded her head, but looked up at Quinn, vulnerability spilling from her warm brown eyes.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not ashamed of you," Quinn said firmly, "If you want me to scream to the world that I am in love with Rachel Berry I would gladly do it, but before I do, I want to prove I'm worthy. I want you to be proud of me, and not see me as the heartless bitch I was and some people still think of me as."

Rachel frowned, and brushed a stray hair out of Quinn's face.

"You were never a heartless bitch, Quinn. You were just scared of your feelings."

Quinn pursed her lips and looked away, "That's no excuse. I was a complete bitch to you."

Her past with Rachel was still a touchy subject, and even though they had gotten over it when she had moved in, she still felt guilty for the hell she had put Rachel through.

"We are not doing this again," Rachel growled as she put her fingers under Quinn's chin and tilted it up so the blonde was looking in her eyes.

"I forgave you a long time ago and you need to learn to accept it."

The cheerio swallowed hard and nodded, which seemed satisfactory for Rachel. Quinn was far from dropping the subject, but she didn't want to get into it with Rachel this early in the morning. With a quick peck to the blonde's cheek, Rachel bounced up from the bed and headed over to her desk.

"Now, I will have to skip my usual exercise routine in favor of planning how we will go about our days since the schedule I had made earlier would prove counterproductive to your wish to remain secret."

Quinn rolled her eyes and contented herself to watching the brunette rifle through the many different color-coded schedules piled neatly on her desk. After a couple of moments, Rachel returned to the bed with a pink notebook clutched in her hands.

Turning to a page marked with a bright red tab, she immediately started crossing things out and adding notes to what Quinn assumed was her plan for the day. She craned a neck to get a better view of the page and frowned at the title of the page.

"Operation Pressed Lemon?"

"Yes, I found the title to be quite appropriate," Rachel giggled.

"But what in the world is a pressed lemon?"

Rachel bit her lip and gave Quinn an odd look.

"Merely a lemon that is pressed. Now if you would stop questioning me on my title choices, we can get on with the plan."

The blonde groaned and headed over to the closet to grab her Cheerios uniform.

"We don't need a plan. Just go through the day like we used to."

Rachel gasped and pointed her pen accusingly at her girlfriend.

"Regarding certain recent developments, I think it is best if you would listen to me so we can agree on a course of action to prevent any suspicious behavior – "

"Rachel, no one is going to notice anything different. You're just being paranoid."

The diva huffed at the statement and threw her notebook to her desk.

"Fine. If you insist on blindly barging into school without a well thought out plan it's you loss."

Quinn smiled and placed a reassuring kiss on the diva's forehead. When she pulled away, she could tell Rachel was struggling to keep the frown etched on her face, but it was a losing battle. Exhaling loudly, the diva and stomped over to the closet to pick out her clothes. Quinn raised an eyebrow. She had expected a rant from the singer. As if on cue, Rachel whirled around and threw her hands up in the air.

"Why can't I stay mad at you! First it was the bacon from yesterday, which by the way I cooked with gloves so I wouldn't have to touch the meat, and you go and kiss me with your bacon covered mouth completely rendering my precautions useless!"

The cheerio opened her mouth to apologize for what felt like the hundredth time for her careless action, but the look blazing in Rachel's eyes made her think better of it.

"Then after I kindly agreed to keep our relationship a secret, you won't even let me come up with a plan to prevent any slip ups we may have during the day! That is completely against my nature and yet one little kiss from you and you think you can just sweep me off my feet and make it all better! Well I have news for you, Quinn. It doesn't work like that! I, Rachel Barbara Berry, will not let some cheerleader tell me what to do!"

Quinn waited a few moments for Rachel to calm down before she spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Against my better judgment, yes."

"Then don't worry. There's no way anyone would suspect anything."

* * *

"Hey look, B, it's the happy couple!"

Rachel flinched at the sound of Santana Lopez coming towards their car and mouthed a quick I told you so, to Quinn before turning around and smiling widely at the two cheerios.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Santana. Quinn and I are platonic friends and therefore the use of 'couple' is incorrect."

With that, Rachel stormed off towards the bleachers to watch the practice, while Santana just raised her eyebrow.

"Your girlfriend is crazy, Q."

Quinn growled and mentally smacked her forehead. She had completely forgotten about Brittany and Santana, who of course would know immediately what was going on. Her only hope was to prolong the inevitable.

"Rachel is my friend, S. Stop egging her on, okay?"

"Oh I think she's more than just a friend." Santana exchanged a knowing glance with Brittany.

"Yeah, you two totally kissed yesterday," Brittany added.

"Yes, and we both decided it was a mistake. So drop it!" Quinn growled before whirling around to follow Rachel to the field, trying to ignore Santana's laughter.

Rachel was busy pouring over her notebook when Quinn came storming toward her. She grinned at the blonde, who looked ready to punch someone.

"Well that didn't go according to plan - oh wait there was no plan was there, Quinnie?" Rachel asked innocently.

Quinn resisted the urge to let loose the swears that she was tempted to unleash on Rachel and gritted her teeth.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, the damage is done at this point. The only thing we can do is tell them the truth."

"No! I am not telling them! Santana would destroy me with that kind of information."

Rachel slammed her notebook closed and stood up.

"You will have to eventually. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to the choir room to practice."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed and she reached out to grab the girl's wrist.

"But I thought you enjoy watching my practices."

"I do, but with Santana watching my every move I don't think it is wise for me to be seen here. I can't be held responsible for my actions, especially with you in that uniform."

Quinn blushed and let go of Rachel, who headed to the school with an extra sway in her hips. She turned back to the blonde and smiled teasingly.

"I'll see you third period, baby. Janitor's closet sound alright to you?"

The cheerio nodded, at a loss for words, as the diva winked and resumed her walk to the choir room.

* * *

"Come on, B, biology is a complete waste of time! Why don't we do a quickie in the janitor's closet?"

"But San, you really shouldn't ditch class too much and we just had sexytimes before homeroom."

Santana rolled her eyes as she walked pinkies linked with her girlfriend, "Yeah but that was two fucking hours ago! Come on please, baby?"

Brittany giggled, "You're cute when you beg, San."

Santana growled, but didn't say anything, still hoping that Brittany would give in and ditch class.

"So can we?"

The blonde smiled brightly and gave the Latina a peck on the cheek, "Okay. Biology makes my head hurt anyway."

Santana did a mental dance in her head before grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her down the hallway. She always had a problem keeping her hands off of her girlfriend, and honestly who could blame her. Finally, they came to a stop outside the janitor's closet, and Santana yanked the door open.

"What the fuck?" she screamed jumping back from the closet as if stung.

Quinn and Rachel jumped apart and turned fearfully to the Latina.

"Santana, I –"

"No, I don't want to hear it, Berry! I'm just going to close the door and burn my eyes out from the horror I just saw."

She moved as if to close the door, but opened it again.

"And by the way bitches, Britt and I totally called it."

With a satisfied smirk, she slammed the door and turned to Brittany.

"What happened to sexytimes, S?"

Santana grabbed her girlfriend's hand dragging her back the way they had come.

"I think we can skip it this time. The sight of tubbers banging manhands is enough to turn me off."


End file.
